


Welcome to BillDip Hell (Week 1)

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute BillDip Things, First Kiss, Free-For-All Saturday, Learning magic with Bill, Like Mabifica, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Multi, Or I am kinda getting into Mabel/Wendy, Other, Parent AU, Pirate and Siren AU, idk idk idk, might have some background pairings, tons of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the BillDip Week I must give you my horrible, horrible contribution of to the fandom.</p><p>Enjoy! (summaries for each chapter will be inside) :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Kiss-Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill is a loser and Dipper is caught off guard. Basically an AU where Bill is not a dream demon and instead joins Dipper’s posse and falls in love. They are also both little assholes and can’t help but being bad. Also, Bonnie and Clyde references

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I wanted to participate in the BillDip Week but I am afraid that I am a bit pressed for time so I might not be able to post everything on time. But I will do my best since I really want to be a part of it and be flooded with all the lovely fics and pics of our precious Chip and Dip ;o;

\---August 23nd ---

 

Bill got up that morning with a _mission_.

 

Bill Cipher was going to share a kiss with Dipper Pines.

 

Sure it didn’t seem like a big deal but _excuse you it was a really **BIG FUCKIN DEAL**_. Ahem, yes- It was so important because this kiss would not only be involving kissing his best friend of 5 years but also it would be his _first kiss_.

 

He immediately reminded himself that there was nothing wrong with him, so what if he had never had a kiss. Even the Pines twins reassured him that having a first kiss was no big deal. (He kinda hated knowing that Dipper got his first before him, thankfully it was only because it was cause of a dare and not entirely by free will.)

 

So he got ready for the day, putting on a yellow tanktop and some jet black jeans with holes in them, trying to be as casual as possible for the little outing they had today. As he slipped on his lucky gold socks and started unlacing his brown boots he decided that maybe today he’d glitz it up a bit with his yellow and blue alternating studs belts. He smiled as he eschewed sliding it through the belt loops and wore it loose enough to barely fall over the widest parts of his hips. Bill stared at himself in the mirror for a minute, adding his signature black bowtie and admiring how well the whole thing came together.

 

Oh right, today was cool cause a group of Dipper’s older friends wanted to go out to the lake and camp out for the night. There had even been someone who suggested skinny dipping but he was definitely not going to be in on it. In the group chat it seemed like a lot of people were going to try it but thankfully Dipper had opted out as well.

 

Now he wasn’t the type to go telling everyone about his crush on the paranormal nerd but Mabel didn’t need to be told, she figured out the damn thing by herself. She had even tried to set up situations for the two to get closer, which he wasn’t sure whether to be thankful for or be a bit miffed about. (Not to be rude to her, she was only trying to help afterall. But sometimes it just ended up just a tad awkward and those times Bill wished he could just melt into the ground.)

 

She had schemes and plots but Bill would have none of that, he wanted to have Pine Tree (hopefully) return his affections by choice. No amount of magic, love potions or enchanted objects would be used for this, since if it wasn’t genuine then he didn’t want it. So instead Mabel helped him by giving him her Cosmo and other teen girl magazines that had tips on flirting, kissing and overall romancing a guy. He made sure to practice a lot with apples and his palm, so he was sure that he wouldn’t do anything too embarrassing simply because of lack of knowledge. He also religiously memorized a couple of pick up lines, which he would casually tell Dipper with the opener, “I just wanted to know you opinion of this pick-up line I heard, since I don’t wanna sound stupid trying to use it.”

 

It was great, since Pine Tree was kind enough to listen and give his honest reaction to them. Some of them he cringed at and others he would be laughing at. All were fun to watch, since Dipper never took them too much to heart. Bill always made sure to put his full effort into saying the lines, as this was his only true time to be one hundred percent real with his affections.

 

Even though Dipper just took it as him trying to ‘practice’ laying the charm on there were moments that seemed to sink in. Those were the best moments to be honest, since the boy would flush and smile nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck (a nervous tick that would manifest only when Dipper talked to someone he found attractive, as confirmed by Mabel). When the pick up line would work Bill could feel his heart flutter at Dipper’s reaction, smirking and thankfully hiding the blush from creeping under his dark skin.

 

Yes, in those moments he knew that he loved his Pine Tree and only wanted to keep him happy. Bill wanted to be there for every smile, every laugh, even the tears since he just wanted to be able to shower him with love and hold him up high. Alas he had to be secretive though, he ached to be closer but he couldn’t bear the thought of ruining their relationship just cause he felt a bit too much for the brunette.

 

So he would hide those feelings just to be close, squelch the jealousy that rose into his throat every time Dipper gawked at a pretty girl, hide the heartbreak that came with Dipper confiding in him about his own crushes and such. Ever since he had started to feel this way about Dipper

 

But today would be different, today he would no longer hide behind lies and just come right out with it. He would confess and then try to go for a kiss, only if Dipper wanted it of course. He may be an ass but he wasn’t going to force the boy.

 

He walked out of his home and said a quick good-bye to his parents before heading off to the Mystery Shack, ready for a fun filled day. Bill took a deep breath, trying to steady his doubts about the whole ordeal-

 

They were best friends, and nothing was going to change that. Even if the romance thing didn’t pan out he already knew they would be fine in the end.

 

\--August 23nd---

 

Okay, so apparently after their bonfire in the woods everyone decided to go through with the skinny dipping and _he was not very ready for this_. Nate and Lee were trying to egg him on, and Tambry was pushing him from behind, making sure he followed the rest of the group. He wasn’t too close to Wendy’s friends, he mainly stuck to Dipper and Mabel since he was easily overwhelmed by socialization but Dipper seemed to be too busy with Wendy.

 

He felt his heart get crushed a bit, like someone was grinding out the edges of his heart just for the fun of it. Even though he knows Dipper and Wendy won’t go in that direction it still hurts to see how devoted Dipper is to her. He swallows it down and instead goes for a biting remark against Tambry, hoping she’ll be put off by his personality and stop blocking him from returning to their little camp site.

 

Finally Dipper seems to remember that Bill is here too, and their conversation and slows down to hook their arms together, “Yo Bill, we don’t have to go in if you don’t wanna. We’re just walkin them to the lake then we’ll go back and have more marshmallows.”

 

Bill hears the boys boo and try to convince them otherwise but he stays firm in his decision, not even the promise of seeing Dipper in the nude can sway him. Dipper manages to shoo them away, leaning in and lowering his voice so only Bill could hear him, “Just ignore them. We should steal their clothes and put melted marshmallows on them.”

 

The blonde smiled, his eyes bright at the thought of being a dick to the guys. God he loved being an asshole, especially when it was a revenge-type of situation. Dipper quietly revised it, “Actually, let’s just steal their shorts, it is kinda chilly tonight.”

 

Bill huffed, “Fine. But I am not going easy on melting the marshmallows onto their clothes.”

 

Dipper lightly punched his shoulder, “Hey, don’t get me into too much trouble! We are partners in crime afterall, so think about me when you’re ruining their clothes.”

 

Bill flushed hard, trying to hold back the ‘ _I always think about you_ ’ from escaping, giving a forced high-pitched laugh, “Y-Yea, whatever.”

 

Dipper gave him a strange look before finally unhooking their arms, hiding in the bushes and waiting for their chance to strike. The pair worked quickly, waiting till everyone was in before collecting the boy’s shorts and running back to the campsite, ignoring the screams coming from the lake-

 

“They’re onto us! We’ve gotta work quickly!” Bill yelled, easily starting up the campfire again and ripping open the bag of marshmallows.

 

Dipper grabbed their metal skewers and proceeded to melt the marshmallows, flicking them onto the shorts with a evil smirk, “Dude, this is so bad but I love it!”

 

Bill smiled as he saw the boy smearing the white goop onto the poor fabric, loving how the light illuminated his face. He was a lovely little devil, and he was so glad that Dipper was actually cool with most of his pranks and mischief.

 

He used to do it mostly out of spite but although it seemed like he was influencing Dipper in a bad way it seemed to balance out. Dipper usually made him feel guilty about some of his worse pranks and only approved of them if they were for a good laugh.

 

“Glad you love it, partner.”

 

“Hey, help me out silly! I can’t do all of them by myself!”

 

Bill cackled, making sure to finally melt some marshmallows and join in on their evil acts-

 

“Oh hush Bonnie, I’m on it!”

 

Dipper’s voice jumped in pitch, “Bonnie? Oh hell no, you are Bonnie, I’m Clyde! You’re the one who loves to dress to impress.”

 

Bill scoffed, putting down the skewer and picking up Dipper bridal style easily, “You can’t pick me up though! Bonnie had to be carried, and I don’t have any trouble picking you up!”

 

Dipper flushed a bit but smiled, grabbing onto Bill’s shoulders, trying to wiggle his legs out of his hold, “But Bonnie died such a terrible death! At least Clyde died instantly from the ambush. You want me to be in pain and agony in my last moments?”

 

Bill moves to swing him into a dip before letting him back onto his feet, “We wouldn’t get caught though, I wouldn’t let anything or anyone ever hurt you Dipper.”

 

The brunette stared at him, noticing how earnest his tone was, how he had softened and held onto his waist as he babbled. Bill flushed hard, only the crackle of flames to fill the sudden silence between them.  
  
“I mean, if we were a pair of c-c-criminals-s-”

 

Dipper leaned in, his eyes suddenly dark as he looped his arms across Bill’s shoulders. The space between them was thinning and Bill could hear his heart hammering in his ears.

 

“I guess I could be Bonnie, only cause I think you’d make such a handsome Clyde.”

 

 _Oh God_ the way Dipper said that **should have been _illegal_**. It was doing things to Bill, leaving him a shaking, stuttering mess. Suddenly he realized, they were _alone_. They were _alone_ , and Dipper was _in his space_ , and his eyes were _beautiful_ and dark and _woah_ , ** _woah_** , **woah** , that _smile wasn’t at all **like his usual ones**_ **-**

 

Well, here goes everything, “H-Hey, Dipper?”

 

Pine Tree smiled, answering with a faux-innocent tone, “Yes, Bill~?”

 

Bill was certain his face was on fire now, “C-C-Can I k-ki-kiss-sss you?”

 

Dipper’s hungry look faded away to one of sheer adoration, the sweet innocence returning instantly-

 

“I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me.”

 

Bill felt his heart do this crazy kind of swing dance in his chest and it nearly exploded when he felt soft lips on his. It was sweet and soft and he didn’t know how Dipper and Mabel could lie to him-

 

First kisses were definitely a **BIG DEAL**.

 

The buzz of affection was **intoxicating** , and he _nearly forgot how to breathe_ -

 

Dipper finally pulls away, a flush to his cheeks and Bill hadn’t realized that his hands were at Dipper’s hips. The boy laughs and punches his shoulder playfully, “So, how was your first kiss?”

 

“Perfect.” Bill replied easily, holding him closer, “So now that you’re my Bonnie, wanna go rob a bank?”

 

Dipper linked their hands, leaning to rest his head on Bill’s shoulder, “I was actually hoping for a make-out session, but I guess we can go rob a bank-”

 

Bill heard Nate’s yells and Thompson’s weak threats and he quickly reacts, scooping Dipper into his arms, “I am more than down, but first we need to hide my beloved Pine Tree!”

 

Dipper’s laughter made it hard for them to hide but the happiness that shot up in his heart made up for it entirely. They managed to shake off the boys while still staying relatively close to the campsite before Dipper spoke up, “Bill, uhm, I have something to confess.”

 

“Yeah Pine Tree?”

 

“You know how I suggested the stealing the clothes thing? And how I was pretty forward when you did the whole Bonnie and Clyde bit?”

 

“Yeah, that actually was kinda weird- since you...wait. Are you implying-”

 

“That Mabel set this up? Yeah. But don’t worry, I figured out how you felt on my own.” He quickly added, “Just-I needed some time to figure out my own feelings.”

 

Bill didn’t know whether to hate or love Mabel’s involvement but he supposed he could maybe, I dunno; get her a Giant Hamster Ball as her upcoming birthday gift. It didn’t seem that expensive now for some reason, and he made a mental note to try and get it infused with glitter.

 

“Well, I guess it’s fine if you acted on your own accord. I’m just glad that you feel the same.”

 

Dipper slowly pinned him against a pine tree, tangling his fingers into Cipher’s gorgeous blonde locks, “Oh I definitely feel the same Bill. Now I wanted to actually teach you how I like to be kissed.”

 

After learning a couple of techniques Bill and Dipper returned to the campsite, only to find their bags gone from their shared tent. Dipper groaned and began searching for them and Bill took a moment to open up the notepad app on his phone-

 

**_August 23, 2015- First Kiss with Dipper. I guess also counts as First Boyfriend and the day we got together._ **

 

Before he can write anything more he can hear Dipper screeching for him, “Bill, help me find our bags damn it!”

  
“On my way sweetheart!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are like fucking gold to me, so I would really appreciate it if y'all left some for me. Y'all seriously make my day, you beautiful beautiful sinnamon rolls ;0;


	2. Day 2: Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Bill Cipher, hunter extraordinaire is nearly killed by Bambi and finds himself in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but here you go!!!!! Also I wasn't too happy with the ending so IDK how to feel about it. Hope you guys liked it anyways.
> 
> Also I am not too familiar with the Monster Falls AU so this was pretty difficult for me to write.

Bill had been certain about a lot of things in his life.

 

He was 22 years old, barely hitting his birthday a couple of days ago as the snow and the chill came. He was certain that he loved women, and luckily had the charm to have ladies falling for him and dying to have his attention. And he was certain that hunting was his calling.

 

He was so in tune with his hunter instincts that to deny them would be like denouncing air. He was fearsome and unstoppable, no beast would be able to escape from him alive.

 

So when he nearly died due to a deer a little more than his pride was bruised. (Shit, he might actually have broken a couple of ribs to be honest.)

 

Bill smiled as he felt the pain surge in his sides with every breath, God he sure had _fucked up_. He really didn’t know how he failed to detect a buck coming from behind, and now he was paying the price. With another shaky breath a his thoughts turned morbid-

 

He was probably going to die here.

 

The Great Bill Cipher, hunter extraordinaire who had taken down countless bears, tiger, elephants, and other exotic animals was killed by _fucking **Bambi**_ **.** Oh that was hilarious, the irony cutting deep into his lungs, and he simply winced as he wheezed out a laugh.

 

Must have been the doe’s father, who managed to get behind him and utilize his powerful horns. It just so happened that his placement was also favorable, as the force caused him to also slam into the tree and lose any kind of footing he had. The hunter didn’t even get a chance to see the damned animal, since he was too busy focusing on the doe he had shot.

 

Unfortunately he had dropped his gun quite a ways away, unable to retrieve it from his condition. His blood boiled at the thought of leaving both the doe he had shot  _and_ the father buck **alive**.

 

Bill’s jaw dropped when he managed to look at his attacker-

 

Instead of seeing a buck he saw a half-man half-deer creature, his stance radiating strength and determination as he began to help the doe, picking out the bullets as best as he could with his fingers. Once they were all out he reached to pet the doe’s floppy ears, his other hand glowing a magical iridescent blue. The wounds were closing up when the light came over them, healing over quite nicely in fact.

 

The hunter shook his head, who knew being so close to death came with such crazy hallucinations. Or maybe he had hit his head and this was the result.

 

Soon the doe managed to rise, skittering off as if the whole ordeal never happened and now he was left with the deer-taur. The man finally found the strength to sit up, trying to cradle his torso and using the tree to lean on.

 

God it was hard enough to breathe already, but this creature was simply _breathtaking_.

 

His eyes were a earthy green, his horns curving up and back majestically as he stood proudly before him. The boy’s eyes were narrowed at him, easily picking up the rifle and emptying the bullets before putting them into his pouch and sliding the strap over one arm. His coat seemed to be a dark brown, but in the light it had a reddish tone- If Bill had to guess the boy was part red hart, even those werent native to Oregon.

 

The hunter tensed and made a pathetic sound once he heard the stag approaching him, such a deadly beauty he had encountered, so he guessed it wasn’t too bad. This thing was clearly exotic, so of course his chances of dying increased tenfold. Bill was also aware he wouldn’t be too missed, as the last part of his family died last year and his current girlfriend was pissed off at him running off to Oregon without any warning.

 

“Give me your belt.” the cervitaur said cooly, extending a hand to take the weaponry off of him.

 

Bill gave him a surprised look, but complied, groaning as he struggled to slide the belt from under himself. So the creature could talk, and in English none the less. Said deer-man seemed to be impatient, grabbing one end and yanking it until it was free. Again the belt went into the creature’s pouch and Bill stared at the male again.

 

Even his human part was attractive, his torso seemed to be the build of a twenty year old, with freckles scattered onto his shoulders, neck and cheeks, and a slight tan from being out in the sun so much. He was lean and toned, but the blonde could see traces of scars littering his arms and naval. Bill loved his figure, especially keen on how broad his shoulders were and the size of his pecs before they easily tapered into a small waist before connecting with the animal body. Some vines were also in his brown hair and antlers, and a couple of wild flowers were tucked behind his fluffy ears, only proving that he did in fact live in the forest. In short, he looked like something out of the fairytales Bill used to love as a kid.

 

The buck finally lowered himself to sit directly in front of the man, his posture still maintained as he gave Bill a menacing look, “I’m going to heal you, but know if I ever see you hurting another animal in these woods I will not hesitate to kill you.”

 

Bill dumbly nods, unable to find the words as he basked in awe of the creature before him. He wondered if there were more animals like him, hybrids living in the forest. It wouldn’t be too far fetched of an idea if the proof was sitting right in front of him.

 

He cried out as he felt the magic seep into his skin, pulling and rearranging much faster than his mortal body could do. A calloused hand crept into his hair and he let out a shaky breath, once again shocked at how the male was being gentle with him. The hunter leaned into the touch, he hadn’t realized how soothing it was to have someone run their hand through his hair (the only one who ever did that was his abuelita, which had felt like an eternity ago).

 

Bill nearly whined at the loss of fingers, and he noted that his ribs were no longer aching. He took a deep breath and everything was patched up, magically of course.

 

Before he could ask anything more the hart was up and running away, disappearing as quickly as he came. With shaky legs he found the will to stand, staring out into the expanse of trees and bramble.

 

Bill had been certain about a lot of things in life.

 

But now he knew without a doubt that this was what falling in love felt like.

 

 


	3. Day 3: Three Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is an evil, evil wizard and Bill tells the truth for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I am late. Also kinda Hogwarts Au but not explicitly? Just, magical wizard stuffs, OK??????

Mabel smiled brightly, pushing forward the glasses with mischievous eyes, "Just pick one Bill!"

The glasses were identical, both filled with ginger ale and bubbling furiously- Bill knew better than to think they were harmless though. Nope, in fact, one contained a **lying potion** and the other a _truth potion_. The blonde wizard was starting to regret agreeing to play, as he knew his secret would be exposed if Mabel was the one asking the questions.

He sighed, trying not to look too nervous as he picked the cup to his left. He stared down at the soda, hoping that luck was on his side. With a flick of his bangs he turned back to his circle of friends, downing the whole thing easily and giving them a charming smile. They cheered him on and he turned back to Mabel, "Do your worst Mabel."

She giggled and took away the unchosen glass, "Okay, first question- what's your snake's name."

Bill felt a twinge of fear rise in his heart, aware that she too wanted to know what potion he had taken, "My snake's name is Artigus."

Everyone in the room broke out into excited cheers while Bill cursed loudly, he had mistakenly taken the _truth potion_.

Mabel moved to the group and sat down next to her twin, giggling and high fiving him, "Ooooh, I don't know what else to ask! I've got only two more questions left! Any suggestions?"

Everyone started offering suggestions, and Mabel already knowing what kind of question she would pick out, "So like Candy said, why do you refuse to go out with the girls that ask you out?"

Bill felt his heart stop, he could already tell which direction this was going and he was helpless to stop it. The afflicted wizard had the urge to shove his hand into his mouth in what would be a pathetic attempt to stay quiet but he knew better. He couldn't stop the reply from tumbling out, as the potion not only _forces them to tell the truth_ but to also _give proper, clear responses_ -

"I already have someone I like, so there's no way I could go out with anyone else."

Of course, being the matchmaker she was Mabel's next question was already lined up-

"Wh-"

And before she can even finish the first word Dipper covers her mouth, frowning, "Hey, remember the rules Mabel."

Bill gives him a confused look, there weren't any extra rules to Three Answers-

Mabel huffed, "Oh, right, sorry! I just, I got too excited! Uhm, well since the rules only talk about not naming names then it should be fair game to ask about not so defining details, yeah?"

Dipper nodded and returned his gaze to Bill, giving him a small reassuring smile, sending the blonde wizard's heartbeat into overdrive. Mabel giggled and stared expectantly at him, "What's something you love about your crush?"

Bill let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, at least this question he had a bit more control over. Since he had multiple answers he just had to pick one of the more ambiguous statements-

"I love...I love how compassionate he is, even though most say that it's a weakness."

And with that he felt the effects of the potion lift, ending the game as he was the last to drink the potion. The larger group broke off into multiple side conversations, and he joined the twins on the floor, a question already on the tip of his tongue.

"Why have a rule about not naming names?" He smoothly asked, mainly focusing on the boy of his affections.

"It's a rule the group decided on separately, cause it's unfair to force someone to admit their crush in front of everybody." Dipper replied, his tone quickly becoming bitter towards the end.

Bill felt a pang of sadness, _so Dipper had to go through that_ , "You really saved me back there though. Thanks."

Dipper's bitterness melted away at the statement, and he gave Bill a gorgeous smile, "Ah, it's no biggie. I just didn't want that to happen to you too."

Bill laughed heartily, easily replying, "See? You're such a sweetheart, always so empathetic to others' problems."

Dipper gave him a strange look before putting two and two together, flushing a brilliant red-

Bill realized his slip up and wished he had shoved his hand into his mouth when he had the chance.

"I-I mean uh, cause you went through that, and you didn't want anyone else to go through that-so your compassionate! But not like I said earlier in the game, cause I was talking about a girl before."

Mabel didn't need to be told to figure out who Bill liked from the clues he left behind, "Nuh-UH! You said HE, YOU SAID HE!"

Cipher knew he had been cornered, unable to come up with any plausible lie to save himself, so he resorted to his only other option, "Wow, okay, sorry about that! I'm just going to leave now and never bother you again, okay bye."

He forced his babbling to cease, already up on his feet and ready to go find some rock to hide under and never come out of-

A hand grabbed his, stopping him from leaving, "Wait! Uhh, please don't go..."

At hearing Dipper's tone soften he forced himself to stay, his palms sweating and his knees shaking from being stopped from his now not-so-secret crush. Bill turned to face the boy, feeling a flare of heat washing over his face as the other stood up as well to look at him. Internally, Bill's heart was racing, and he began to brace himself for the impending rejection.

"I...I'm so glad you feel the same." Dipper replied, relief accompanying his sweet smile, "You were always so easy to turn down the girls, and you never seemed to show any signs of a crush so I thought that my crush was kind of hopeless."

Dipper averted his warm hazel eyes, biting his lip as he gathered his thoughts (which was a nervous habit that often drove Bill crazy), "I was actually being selfish earlier though, cause I thought to myself- Bill has a crush? Better find out who and learn some hexes."

The brunette wizard laughs, "But then I thought that it would be better if I didn't know, to save myself from the heartbreak. So, I wasn't being as compassionate as you thought..."

Bill carefully brushes his bangs to one side, exposing his birthmark and tucking the longer end behind his ear, "I still have tons more reasons why I like-like you."

Dipper's gaze returns to him, blood rushing to his porcelain cheeks and illuminating his adorable face. Bill's eyes are drawn to his red lips, still puffy from Dipper's teeth and he sighs, "It's so hard to lie to you when you're being so cute. Do you mind if I kiss you instead?"

Dipper shakes his head, letting his eyes fall shut as the darker teen brings their lips together for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and melting into the kiss. The group cheers for them, as their little conversation had attracted attention from the entire room. Dipper breaks the sweet kiss, flushing hard and hiding his face as Bill smiles brightly.

  
Dipper squeezes Bill's hand, wondering how he was lucky enough to have the boy to call his own.


	4. Day 4: Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill disappears for three months without any reason before reappearing on Dipper's doorstep. Will Dipper take him back or will Bill lose him?

Dipper was surprised to see Bill Cipher at his doorstep.

 

It had been three months since the man had disappeared, leaving his heart in shambles without even a reason why. His first instinct was to **punch the demon** , to finally unload the rage that had build up from the _abandonment_. But he also wanted to _hug the **fucker**_ , **relieved** at the fact that _he was okay_ and that _he had returned to him_. Dipper’s need for revenge was stronger though, and hurting Bill Cipher became a priority.

 

“Hello Dipper. I know it’s been some time-”

 

“It’s been three months Cipher.”

 

The triangle gave a nervous laugh, “I forget how long that is in human terms, but I didn’t mean to be away for three months.”

 

It was obvious that the golden demon was still unsure of how much time he was actually gone so Dipper sighed and started to close the door-

 

“Wait! Pine Tree, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go without any warning but there was something I absolutely had to tend to.”

 

Dipper felt the bitterness of spending all those nights alone, worrying and wondering what he had done wrong come back at full force, tears burning his eyes, “No Bill, I am not going to-”

 

“Papa, can we go now? Deneb is being annoying.” a small voice whined, and Dipper felt his jaw drop.

 

The pyramid turned and floated down to the child, fixing his bow-tie and patting his cheek, “Altair, please be a good kid and stay quiet. I'm having a very important conversation right now.”

 

Altair looked at Dipper with piercing blue eyes, taking in the man’s features and debating whether or not he liked him. The way he was judging him was scary, but his resemblance to Dipper was even more unsettling. He shared the same brown hair and skin tone, but he had beautiful freckles splattered onto his cheeks and across his neck. Dipper spotted a strange birthmark on the boy’s neck, what appeared to be the Aquila constellation-

 

Then it hit him.

 

“Cipher...this kid. He’s..?”

 

“Yes Pine Tree, he’s ours. Magical offspring work a bit differently than human pregnancy-”

 

Mabel heard a loud slam come from the doorway and rushed over, seeing her brother passed out on the floor and a golden triangle freaking out over him. She ran over and helped her brother into the couch and sighed, “How about you come in and we’ll talk about-”

 

Bill’s attention immediately went to his children, who now came in and started exploring the Mystery Shack-

 

“Vega! How many times do I have to tell you, YOU ARE NOT TO CLIMB ONTO TABLES-"

 

Mabel watched in horror as the three terrors entered the house, running around and exploring the unfamiliar house. She couldn't help but smile though, seeing Bill float around and anxiously trying to keep the children from trouble was adorable. Mabel manages to reel the kids in with ice cream though, saying that they can have some _only if_ they sit down at the dining table. Bill finally relaxes and takes a seat on the couch in a corporeal form, still keeping an eye on his offspring as he engages Mabel in conversation.

 

"So these are your kids?"

 

"Yes. They are also your nephews and niece."

 

Mabel feels her chest fill with joy, "I'm an Aunt?! Oh my gosh, Imma be the coolest aunt ever!”

 

Bill tiredly laughs at her starry-eyed day dreams, “I’m sure you will be Shooting Star.”

 

Mabel could tell that handling the three kids was taking a toll on the dream demon. (So much for being a being of pure energy with no weaknesses.)

 

It was at this time that Dipper finally came to, rubbing his head and groaning, “Fuck...what the..?”

 

“Language Dipper, we have children nearby. You saw one of your triplets and passed out, you stupid meatsack.” Bill ground out.

 

Dipper seemed to blanch at the news, “We...We’ve got triplets?”

 

Bill nodded, “Two boys and a girl to be exact. We should really move onto introductions though-”

 

With three snaps the kids came to their demonic father, three pairs of eyes fixed on the Pines Twins. The girl seemed to be the bravest, not even bothering to hide her stare as her brothers each claimed a space beside her. Mabel could already tell she was the oldest, her dominance and bravery often corresponded with being and Alpha twin.

 

Dipper recognized the boy with the Aquila constellation, trying not to be too hurt by the icy daggers sent to him. The remaining boy seemed to be the youngest, holding onto his sister’s hand but torn between being afraid or being intrigued.

 

“The oldest is our girl Vega. To her left is the always-angry-cause-I’m-second Altair. And our youngest is the little crybaby Deneb.”

 

Bill continues, rising and gesturing to Dipper, “Kids, this is your other parent, whom I’ve been referring to as Papa Pines. His name is Dipper though, but feel free to come up with any other names you like.”

 

He easily switches their attention onto Mabel, “And this is Papa’s twin sister, Mabel Pines- “

 

Mabel cuts in, “Also known as your Auntie! Ohhh you three are just too precious.”

 

Vega beams, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder before smoothing out her grey puffy dress, “Of course I am, Daddy says I’m the brightest star in the sky.”

 

Altair instantly scowls, tugging at the stupid white sleeves, “He says that to all of us, dummy.”

 

Deneb stays silent, instead opting to stare at Dipper longer with his light blue eyes, looking like a much tamer copy of Altair but with the Cygnus constellation on his forehead. He assumed Vega must have had the Lyra constellation somewhere on her but he couldn’t tell for now. _How fitting._

 

Bill gave them all a light nudge using his magic, “Go on, say your proper hellos to Papa Pines and Auntie Shooting Star.”

 

Deneb was the first to move, walking up to Dipper while rubbing his hands nervously, “Hi Papa Pines. I like your books. About the boy in the woods, I mean…”

 

Dipper realized he was talking about his YA novel, smiling, “Oh really? I’m glad you did, those took me a long time to write. I actually am in the process of making the third book-”

 

Deneb’s eyes gleamed with excitement, and a small upturn of lips made Dipper nearly want to shower the boy with affection, “Really? There’s more?”

 

Dipper simply nods, reaching out to ruffle his chestnut locks, realizing that Deneb’s hair was longer to cover his birthmark, before pushing it back and smiling, “I can let you read the first chapter if you like.”

 

His youngest nodded frantically, making grabby hands, “Please! I just can’t wait!”

 

Dipper nods and sends Bill to go fetch the transcripts, having no need to tell him, “It would be nice if you could also give me some feedback, and talk about what you did and didn’t like, so I can tweak a few things to make it sound better.”

 

Dipper stiffens as he finds Deneb climbing onto his lap, reaching up to push up his bangs, “Daddy says that you have the Big Dipper on your forehead, kinda like mine.”

 

Deneb manages to get his hand into his hair and smiles at finding it to be true, “Hey Eagle, come look at this, Daddy told the truth!”

 

Altair scoffs, “Daddy’s always right, Swan.”

 

Dipper finds it hard to approach their second oldest, not sure how to deal with all the glares and scowls that Altair sends his way.

 

“So, Altair was it? Uhm, what do you like to do?”

 

Altair pouts, a small flush rising to his speckled cheeks, “I like to burn things. A-And kill stuff!”

 

Vega sneaks up from behind and tackle-hugs her brother, laughing, “He’s such a liar! Altair likes to talk to the animals and heal those that are hurt!”

 

She gives Dipper a knowing look, “I know his face may seem scary but he’s just a big softie! Also he admires you like a lot!”

 

Altair screams and tries to throw his sister off of him, his face bright red, “Nuh-uh! I hate Papa Pines! He’s just a-a loser who is only okay at healing spells.”

 

Dipper laughs and easily breaks them apart using a levitation spell, bringing Altair by his side before giving him a half hug, pleased at the smile that he manages to wrangle out of his boy. Vega’s eyes glow bright as she breaks from his spell, her body outlined in a black inky magic, wisping as she walks in the air, only to get on her father’s shoulders, “I want a piggy back ride!”

 

Her brothers agree loudly, combining their various magics to get Dipper to comply with their demands, not only getting him to run around the room with them but also play various games with them. Mabel easily creates and teaches Vega a ‘Alpha Twin’ Song, making sure to also connect with Altair and Deneb for various other reasons. (She had no idea that Altair was such an adorable kid when he wanted to be, and that Deneb was actually more mischievous than he appeared.)

 

Bill set aside the transcript, watching the scene unfold and feeling his heart thrum happily.

 

It hurt to be away for three months, away from the love of his existence but he knew the kids would only help bring them closer. Sure having demon offspring was risky on his part but he didn’t mind losing a bit of his powers if it meant he could see Dipper's fatherly side.

 

He knew how much human valued family and children, and he used to think they were stupid for doing such things.

 

But now it made a bit more sense to him, and _he was glad he had taken the chance_.

 

With a flick of his hand he brought everyone in the room to into the air, “Hey kids and Pines Twins, who wants to illegally go to Didneyland?”

 

The three children squealed and hollered, despite having no idea Cipher was talking about (but they knew he always brought them to cool places), and the humans laughed, “It’s Disneyland you dumb Dorito.”

 

Bill floated over to Dipper, ignoring Pine Tree's correction and giving him a sweet and loving kiss.

 

“You mean what I know!” he teased, loving how his Pine Tree flushed from the sudden kiss.

 

He quickly teleported Mabel and the triplets to the amusement parks with VIP passes and a gold card to abuse as much as they wished, leaving him and Pine Tree still in the Mystery Shack. Dipper frowned, “Hey, I actually wanted to go Bill! Cmon now-”

 

Bill wasted no time in pulling Dipper into his arms, lacing one hand with Dipper’s as he brought him into a dip, his face painted with all kinds of adoration, “Dipper, I just wanted to have some alone time with you, it’s been so long since I’ve had the pleasure of being with the love of my existence.”

 

Dipper flushed hard, laughing and trying to get back to an upright position, “Bill! Stop, you’re being so sappy!”

 

“The only sap here comes from you, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper snorted at his lame joke, sighing as he drapes his arms around Bill’s shoulders, “I missed you Bill…”

 

The sudden tenderness in Dipper’s voice made Bill’s heart flutter, and he hugged his human close, taking in his fresh scent, “I missed you too sweetheart. Please forgive me for being a selfish little demon.”

 

Dipper smiled, softly replying, “I guess I’ll let it slide, just because you brought back a wonderful surprise. Next time though, at least leave like a sticky note or something? Or leave the message in blood for all I care, just-”

 

Dipper made sure the demon was facing him before leaning in close enough that his lips grazed Bill’s when he talked, his voice softening to an airy whisper, “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 

Bill swore that whenever Pine Tree did that he was using some sort of charming spell, as this never failed in making Bill feel completely intoxicated by the man in his arms. His face was burning, something that his meatsack did regularly around Dipper, “I promise I won’t Dipper. I love you too much to ever leave you.”

 

Dipper sighed in relief, fluttering his eyes at his dream demon, “Good. Well, since the kids are out with Mabel and they won’t be back for awhile, how about we make up for lost time~?”

 

Bill licked his lips, “Hell yes.”

 

Dipper broke Bill’s spell, easily slipping from his hold and landing on the floor while tugging the demon along, and he knew that his life _couldn’t be any better_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blech this ending is AWFUL and I am sorry. Also the summary was meant to be misleading so yeah, that happened.


	5. Day 5: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dipper never ceases to surprise the triangular demon and Bill tries to deflect a love spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is SUPER LATE but I can't help it, BillDip week will never be over for me LOL.

There were three times when Dipper managed to surprise him during their magic lessons.

 

The first was actually kind of funny, only in retrospect of course.

 

Dipper had been so adamant about learning this gale cutter spell that he thought was cool, but unfortunately he was having some trouble with the Latin.

 

Another given was that the boy was too stubborn to ask the dream demon for help, as he had somehow managed to grasp the basics without any help (just barely though). It also didn’t help that the text was smudged and very difficult to read in parts; forcing the male to try and substitute in possible words.

 

So, he floated over to the young man, his eye crinkling in delight as he watched another pathetic attempt at pronunciation, only managing to pick up a leaf for a couple of seconds before he couldn’t contain his cackles.

 

“Oh Pine Tree, it seems like you need some help! If only you had a powerful being of pure energy to guide you! Woe is you, Pine Tree, woe is you!”

 

Dipper huffed, holding the tattered spellbook that he had been studying from closer to his chest, “Oh, shut up you dumb Dorito.”

 

Bill laughed, “Doritos are amazing! I fail to see the insult in that.”

 

Dipper tried not to laugh, rolling his eyes before returning to his studies with a tense expression, “Just, don’t bother me right now. I’ve got a feeling that I’m so close to getting it now.”

 

“But I could help you, sapling. Hell, I could give you all kinds of powers if you made a-”

 

“Nope, no deals Bill. I can’t afford to be possessed again.”

 

“Geez, you possess a guy once and suddenly everyone thinks that all you want.”

 

Dipper forced himself not to smile as he tweaked the spell again, proudly announcing, “ _Mutatio sonus benti penetrant_!”

 

Bill felt the wind flow in his direction before blanching, the meatsack really had no clue what he was doing.

 

The magic spell wasn’t a threat to a dream demon of his caliber, but it was one of those pesky spells; If it was cast successfully then there was no way to block or counter it.

 

Dipper watched as the green magic reached out to Bill, surrounding the demon before fading away, his eyes knit in disappointment, “Hey, Bill- what exactly did I do? Like, the magic was expended but as far as I can tell, nothing happened?”

 

Pine Tree nearly fell off the rooftop when the geometric fiend replied in an insanely squeaky voice, “You changed my beautiful voice into- into this disgusting noise!”

 

The human was trying not to laugh (and failing miserably), “Oh fuck! Ha ha ha, your voice! Oh my gosh, you sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks!”

 

Bill’s body emanated blood red light, “YOU STUPID MEATSACK! I AM A BEING OF PURE ENERGY WITH ABSOLUTELY ZERO WEAKNESSES! YOU THINK I WILL STAND FOR THIS RIDICULE?! I COULD KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WITHIN THE BLINK OF AN EYE-”

 

Unfortunately for Bill, Dipper also failed to grasp the gravity of the situation, clutching his sides as his lungs burned for ait. Nothing could cease the boy’s laughter, as each threat only gained peals of laughter that increased exponentially.

 

(Bill couldn’t take it and magicked himself away, not bothering to tell the boy how horrendously off he was on the spell. Even the weakest of fey knew that the gale cutter spell was _Mutare ventum perforabit sicut lux_ , not whatever the fuck Dipper said.)

 

The second time was even better than the first, and the smile in his eye only deepened-

 

This time Dipper had successfully cast a spell that made him anamorphic, but he was unsuccessful with reversing the spell.

 

Oh, how Bill loved to watch Dipper struggle, and everytime he tried to reverse it his pride would shrink. Panic began to take over, and with it Bill had already known what was coming next-

 

“Bill...I need your help.”

 

Dipper managed to turn himself part deer, with gorgeous antlers and his naval connecting to fluffy deer legs. He’s a strange mix of hart and human, still managing to have only two legs but still having floppy ears and an adorable white-tipped tail.

 

Bill decided to hold off on appearing, he wanted to see the boy grovel some more-

 

“Bill! Seriously, come out already! I need your help”

 

Bill finally appeared, ready to make a sarcastic remark before having the words ripped right from him-

 

Dipper’s brown eyes were glossy with tears, the droplets threatening to spill over any moment, but still trying to keep a stiff upper lip, “Ch-change me back.”

 

He stared at the boy for a few moments before crossing his small black arms, “No.”

 

Dipper’s tears still clung to his eyelashes, but a frown soon joined them, “Bill, change me back! I need your help so just change me-”

 

Bill sighed, “If I did everything for you then you’d never learn. Isn’t that the whole point of your deal with me anyways?”

 

The golden triangle did something uncharacteristic and floated down to Dipper, wiping his tears away gingerly with his stubby black fingers, “What is the first step to magic?”

 

Dipper looked down at his feet, quietly answering, “Remember that magic is linked to the user’s will. If that will is too weak then it connects with the heart.”

 

The boy begins to blink away his tears, shuddering as they begin to fall despite his panic from before being mostly gone, “You need to focus Pine Tree. Tell me, how does one reverse a transfiguration spell?”

 

“Using the incantation-”

 

“Yes, but if incantations don’t work? Will you be doomed to stay in an unnatural body for life?”

 

Dipper opens his mouth before closing it, unsure of how to respond, “The answer is no, you silly little meatsack. You wouldn’t have the power to maintain this form, since it is not only unnatural for you but you do not have the know how.”

 

Pine Tree spares the triangle another glance, making a mental note of the information given to him.

 

“This doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try to undo it though, since it’s probably take awhile before you returned to your normal form.”

 

Dipper grabs his notebook of spells (the one with a triangle since it is actually from Bill’s collection) and begins searching, making sure not to be hasty with the research. Bill simply watches, as usual, before waving his fingers and magicking his protege to the right page. Dipper memorizes the spell before casting it, feeling the magic pulse through him and remove the bindings of the previous spell.

 

He writes it down in his notebook, as he knows that it’ll retain better if he writes it down-

 

Dipper doesn’t say thanks, instead communicating it through their link and he simply watches the dream demon blip out of this plane in the blink of an eye.

 

Yet nothing could have told Bill of the last surprise, as Dipper decided to take his studies elsewhere, away from Bill’s all seeing eye.

 

No, this one Dipper had come to him, bright eyed despite the shadows hanging under them (the stupid meatsack probably studied so much he forgot to sleep. It was a shame, he liked to play with his dreams, they felt nice in his fingers.)

 

The boy was somewhat easy to startle due to the lack of REM, but Dipper insisted that he watch him.

 

So that’s what he did, he watched.

 

Dipper didn’t even have to mutter the spell (showing how advanced and familiar he was with this magic), instead only extending a hand to him-

 

Bright blue flames engulfed his open palm, licking dangerously high.

 

Bill was nearly giddy with the display, his little Pine Tree was cheeky enough to learn a binding spell.

 

And not only just any binding spell, _it was his variant on the spell_. Bill laughed, his eye never leaving the flame, “I’ve never seen this spell before, where’d you pick it up kiddo?”

 

Dipper smiled so brightly that it was infectious, even polluting his voice, “I learned it from a really really powerful guy, you’d like him.”

 

(Bill knew the boy had gone into the Mindscape for it, he knew he had it written down somewhere but he didn’t expect for the boy to find it under all the ciphers and cryptograms and traps.)

 

“Why learn this old spell though? There are tons more that are a lot more destructive.”

 

Pine Tree let the flame fizzle out, closing his hand as the magic returned to him, “I thought it was worth knowing anyways. And you know what they say, imitation is the highest form of flattery.”

 

Bill noticed the meatsack beginning to sway, obviously weighed down with the need of sleep. The demon got the boy to his bed, keeping his gaze on the human as his body relaxed into bed, his eyes slipping close. No words were needed between them anymore, as their bond was now strong enough for them to communicate without any verbalization.

_Thanks._

 

**_Sleep well, little Pine Tree._ **

 

Bill felt something stir in his geometric form, something bright and hot and tingling as he watched the human give way to slumber. He focused his attention to the odd sensation, how it licked through his entire being, pulsing and swirling-

 

He thought about what this could be. It felt like magic, someone was possibly casting a spell on him? It seemed to be purely focusing on the spiritual aspects as opposed to the physical though. How pathetic-

 

His eye flitted back to the young man in bed, as he sighed and shifted underneath his blanket. The feeling came again, much stronger than before, and his eye widened in realization-

 

Bill nearly wanted to laugh till his little bricks broke, the sensation he was experiencing was akin to those dumb little _love spells_ that Love God liked to use.

 

The dream demon floated away from his favorite little human, _Pine Tree seems to be able to actually get a love spell through successfully_.

 

He supposed that’s why he always liked the disgusting tiny meatsack, as he never failed to be full of surprises. Bill opened a way to the Mindscape (and let the strings of Dipper’s dreams wrap around his hands), he supposed he wouldn’t reverse this one, he was somewhat curious to see how this one played out.

 

\---

 

“So you don’t know anything about Love God’s magic?”

 

“Nah, that stuff is lame.” Dipper replied blandly as he shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth, “Why? Do you think I should be learning that stuff?”

 

“Forget I said anything.”

 

Before Dipper could ask about his odd behavior the triangle vanished again, this time with intense confusion and a rapid pulse of that **_stupid love spell that wasn’t even a love spell._**

 

Bill sighed, now calmer as he brings his hand out of Dipper’s dreamstrings and straightens his bowtie (only because he needs something to occupy his hands, not because it actually needs straightening).

 

He would brush up on his love spells, only to make sure that Dipper wasn’t lying to him (and in the case that he was telling him the truth, put him under one so he didn’t feel so bad about being afflicted by it).

  
Bill smiled though, he never knew having a protégé would be so much fun (and full of all kinds of surprises)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about making my tumblr open to drabble requests, cause I need more BillDip in my life. What do y'all think though? Cause if I don't get any then I'll just like cry in a corner and prolly never write again. unu


	6. Day 6: The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper can see the future, Mabel is surprised by the future, and Bill is hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* 
> 
> UHM, YEAH SO I BARELY GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT...
> 
> I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER SO UHM YEAH, THAT'S A THING THAT IS DEFINITELY HAPPENING.

Dipper Pines had heard numerous rumors about the Man of Gold.

 

He was a sick fellow, a cruel and heartless pirate that always managed to get away, no matter what was after him. Nothing could hurt the man, whose brilliance and strength never faltered. He enjoyed gore and pain, no matter who the target was. Yet even though countless men had died at his hand no one could figure out how he did it, as he never left his boat. There were even rumors about the monstrous pirate being able to kill a man standing on another ship without even having to step out from his cabin.

 

Dipper usually kept to himself but he was a bit curious to how a man could achieve such a thing, hence when Mr. Gleeful came to him with a bounty he couldn’t help but take the offer.

 

Not only was he strong and famous he was also absolutely gorgeous, with golden hair and sunkissed skin, and shimmering aquamarine eyes that could reach into any being’s soul.

 

Bill Cipher was unlike any man in this world, and that in itself was intriguing.

 

So being trapped inside the Captain’s Cabin with the notorious man was something Dipper had not foreseen (then again his foresight skills weren’t the best, foresight was Mabel’s forte).

 

Dipper should have been more careful while sneaking around on an enemy ship, as he had been so focused on using the amulet that he accidentally stepped into a bucket with...this disgusting gunk that was thicker than molasses. And in trying to take the offending bucket off he managed to alert a crew member to his position.

 

Thankfully Dipper was often quick on his feet, and he managed to at least subdue the man without any more ruckus, leaning against a nearby door to catch his breath. He took a deep breath and looked at his map again, apparently he had stumbled upon the Captain’s quarters.

 

Armed with nothing but his amulet and a stolen rapier Dipper confronted Bill Cipher, once again trying to use what little foresight he had to aid him in combat-

 

“You think you can hurt me with that toothpick? Ha, at least pick up a real sword before you come barging into my cabin.”

 

Dipper steeled himself against the remark, moving into a strong stance as he watched the pirate carefully. Internally though he cursed himself for such a bad stroke of luck that day, he prayed that he would be able to get out of this alive. The brunette rogue leered as he saw Bill make no move to get up, his feet perched on his desk as he leaned back, his chair teetering on its hind legs.

 

He offered a biting remark of his own, “I’d rather a swift kill over that barbaricness known as your fighting style. It’s rather unfortunate that you seem to be more akin to a wild animal than a man.”

 

Bill shrugged off the comment, letting his feet slide off the edge of the table before letting his boots slam loudly on the wooden floor, rising to his full height and towering high over the intruder. He made no move to grab the large broad sword beside his desk, instead the blonde opted to hide his hands into his coat pockets.

 

Dipper was afraid, he wasn’t much for head on combat, he preferred to kill silently and while his prey was off guard, but alas he had misjudged the time Cipher would be away and was forced to deal with the (seemingly fatal) blunder.

 

He tried to focus again, splitting his attention between the man before him and what would the the man in a few moments, trying to keep both images playing before his eyes, only to see they superimposed- implying that Cipher would not move from that spot.

 

No, the only difference now was that Cipher had his mouth open, showcasing his teeth that were sharp and more akin to a shark. Dipper felt himself growing distant and returned to his actual position in time, skill weary but feeling a tad more confident.

 

Something inside told him to **RUN** and **LEAVE** and **GO WHILE YOU CAN**. His heart began to race despite the blonde pirate simply existing in the room before him, the bad feeling rising up in his heart and causing his hand to shake just a bit. Dipper finally faltered, stepping back towards the door-

 

The blonde was behind him in seconds, blocking the door and sliding one arm to drape across his torso, “Don’t leave so soon, I was just going to start playing with you~”

 

Dipper felt a pang of pain against his forehead, a pressure that was most likely due to a magical influence. It screamed, **GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY** -

 

Dipper felt his eyes widen as he hear the man behind him take a deep breath, tightening his hold on him and forcing his back to his chest-

 

“ _Show your pretty face, reveal your habits. It don't matter anyway._ ”

 

The rogue felt chills go up his spine, feeling the vibrations against his chest and causing goosebumps to rise. His skin was absolutely ** _crawling_** at the sound, and he felt the _inexplicable need_ to **_claw his skin off_ ** and **_rip the tendons_** , to **_reach the bone_** and **_shave off_** what he can with his **_useless disgusting_** little nails-

 

The sopranist continued his song of madness, “ _For you the poison rushing through your veins._ ”

 

Dipper felt his body go slack, finding more reason in Bill’s voice than anything else he had ever known. To think he was going to try to kill this man just minutes before- no, he wanted nothing more than to **_thank the man for bearing with his presence_**.

 

“ _And I wonder, will this color river fade? One more drop will make this feeling go away._ ”

 

Dipper felt the man’s grip loosen, and he gripped his thick forearm, tight and unable to find stability on his own. His mind was swimming with all kinds of buzzing and pain, that pressure still trying to make its way into his mind, still pressing hard and clawing through the jibberish. No, it hurt to even focus on that sensation, as the only thing that made sense anymore was Cipher’s lush voice-

 

Cipher’s beautiful song and sound filling up his entire being, as he felt his heart wanting to stop so that it would no longer compete with his sound, so that it could fully give Cipher the silence needed for his gorgeous music.

 

“ _But I love you, to the weakness that you bring, my love~_ ”

 

Dipper fell back into his arms, letting out a soft sigh and completely unaware of the fast-approaching danger, oblivious to Cipher’s hunger for flesh and blood.

 

“ _And I'll hold you, for longer than I did, before._ ”

 

He braved a glance towards Bill, enamored completely with his entire persona and wanting nothing more than to prove his devotion, his love for his voice and his body and his existence.    
  


“ _And I need you, like a bottle of RED wine._ ”

 

Cipher finally came to life, pushing Dipper into the room without any resistance, deciding that he would definitely play with this one before ending his life, as he was quite easy on the eyes. His smile grew at seeing the young man completely submitted to him, how his expression was more devoted and delicious than anyone before him.

 

(Bill felt a stir in his chest and tried not to get too excited- this boy was simply perfect for him but he had to check, had to be sure that this was his mate.)

 

“ _Never slipping from my head-_ ”

 

Dipper felt that pounding finally break through, one loud voice finally penetrating the chaos in his mind-

 

**COME TO ME BROTHER, I NEED YOU TO GET AWAY FROM CIPHER AND TOWARDS THE OCEAN.**

 

The sheer force of sound in his skull made him stagger for a moment before he shoved the taller man away with all the strength he could muster. He slid out of Cipher’s immediate grasp, running towards the deck and trying to keep himself from hearing that **_horrifically sweet song_** -

 

And that’s when Dipper remembered the bucket he had stepped in, maybe he could use that wax to plug his ears!

 

Bill frowned, clearly bothered by the boy’s desperation to get away- a pang of uncertainty in his heart, _maybe he wasn’t the one_.

 

The freak of nature followed after Dipper slowly, Dipper only managing to slather it onto one ear before feeling arms wrap around him and yank him backwards, “Awww boo, you didn’t like my singing? I was so sure that you were the one...Oh well, at least you look good enough to eat!”

 

Dipper thrashed, trying to free himself from the monster behind him- _there was no way Cipher was human, not with a siren’s song on his reportrar._

 

Sharp blades found their way into Dipper’s torso, easily penetrating his skin and causing profusive bleeding, and Dipper let out a shallow grunt at the attack. All the while Cipher was still cradling him into his arms, laughing loudly before sinking his teeth into the junction on his neck.

 

Pain flooded his body, so much that he even felt his vision go blurry for a moment before he regained focus-

 

**DIPPER, I AM ON THE SIDE OF THE BOAT, PUSH HIM BACK AND I WILL CATCH YOU.**

 

Although he wanted to keep the monster away from his sister he knew he would die if he did so, and at least Mabel seemed prepared for this. He whined and thrust back, staggering a bit as he managed to get Cipher to hit the edge of the ship, struggling once more-

 

“ _But I love you, to the weakness that you bring, my love~_ ”

 

Dipper felt his heart flutter at hearing that lovely voice again, his mind already beginning to fog up with the promise of love and sweetness. Yet this time he wanted to do more than just listen, he had the urge to **_sing with his beloved._**  Thankfully he had severely hampered his hearing, as he was still conscious enough to resist.

 

With one final push he made it out, falling overboard without bringing down Cipher-

 

And sure enough Mabel was there, ready to catch him and help him onto their small boat. She cued for them to leave, making sure to immediately tend to Dipper’s wounds and stave off any influence Bill’s song might have left on him-

 

Cipher continued his song from above from above, with a sharp grin and intense hunger, “ _And I'll hold you, for longer than I did, before._ ”

 

Mabel thankfully had managed to cover Dipper’s ears though, but what she didn’t expect was for Dipper’s magic to flow out, his eyes glowing bright blue as he proved to conscious enough to sing back-

  
“ ** _And I need you, like a bottle of RED-_** ”

 

Mabel felt her heart sink as Dipper went limp in her arms, passing out from the blood loss and the stress of the situation. She hadn’t seen this coming, even with her top notch foresight.

 

**She didn’t know that Dipper was even able to harmonize with Bill.**

 

At the attempt at harmonizing Bill began screeching and wailing for them to come back, his song clearly becoming convoluted and full of rage. Mabel did her best to cloak them, steering them as far away as she could from the ship. Mabel noticed how as soon as Cipher lost sight of them his song became woeful, it's lyrics changing entirely to a lovelorn one- still begging his love to return to him.

 

Alas she had to stop as Dipper awoke. He needed to be restrained, as he wished to return to his love, even if it meant throwing his battered body to the waters. She also gagged him to prevent him from disclosing their location, his sobs muffled by the tons of rags she stuck into his mouth.

 

Soon they slipped far into the night, and Dipper had finally come to, sighing sadly-

 

“Dip...I’m sorry. I didn’t know he would be able to harmonize with you.”

 

Her tone was clearly tight with tears and regret, and she barely managed to hold his gaze for a moment before averting them towards the ocean.

 

Dipper shook his head, “No, you did the right thing. I just...I didn’t think I would give into that side, ya know? Like, the siren blood is so diluted between us, yet we both can harmonize still.”

 

The twins shared a hug, and Dipper sighed once more, “It was better this way. He would have hurt you, and I’m okay with being alone.”

 

Mabel said nothing more after that, holding his hand tightly as they sat in the darkness, Cipher’s song still ringing in their ears and their minds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK I feel that there are so many siren/pirate AUs that I can't even compete with this piece of trash I got here. (This AU has got me feeling trite)
> 
> You know what to do if you like this shittttt.


	7. Day 7: Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper need someone to talk to and Bill provides comfort.

That summer seemed to last forever.

 

Dipper could remember how it all began fondly, how he had explored the woods of Gravity Falls, the smell of the Pines and the greenery of the forest surrounded him. No matter what it would be special to him, all those memories of playing with Mabel and trying to figure out mysteries were integral to his upbringing.

 

With now two Grunkles to call his family he never felt alone, had grown to trust people, and leared to be brave even when it seemed like it was the end of the world. He would no longer be ashamed of himself, instead he would carve his own path and become someone worthy of loving, and try to keep from growing up too much.

 

So he went back as much as possible, and especially every summer, trying to capture just a little more magic into his memories. Just a little more magic, a little more mystery-

 

This summer was different though.

 

Dipper wasn't going to be able to come back now, not when he had to go down south to college. It was his dream school, but it was far away from the place he called home.

 

He managed to return to see his Grunkles one last time before being sent off to orientation, the news having already traveled to them and recieving hugs and support all around. But for some reason it still was not enough, something else was missing.

 

The male found himself going into the woods, meandering without any real intention. No, Dipper Pines was well lost in his own thoughts, letting his body move further and further away from the Shack.

 

He stopped abruptly, nearly running into a stony mass that was covered in moss and vines and trying to catch himself. This was strange, he certainly didn't remember this being here before. Then again, he didn't keep very detailed records of the forest, especially since the journals had been burned and such.

 

Dipper reached over, carefully pulling away some of the moss as he found the shape to be quite odd, and nearly screamed at the eye that looked back at him-

 

"Bill..." he whispered to himself, his heart still tight with fear.

 

How could he have missed the small hand that was reaching towards the sky? Bill must have been petrified for years now, since it had been such a long time since Weirdmageddon ended.

 

Dipper sighed, Bill was still trapped it seemed, so he decided to clear some more of the moss and vines from the stony dream demon. Once he finished, he wiped his brow and sat down next to the figure, still staring at the little hand reaching up.

 

"You must have been here a long time...Wow, you've been like this for six years now."

 

Dipper laughed, "Then again, it might not feel that way. It also might not be that long for you, with all your insistence of time being an illusion and such."

 

He gripped the flaps of his hat, rubbing the fur with his thumbs, a habit he picked up during his years with it.

 

"I'm scared of leaving ya know. It seems stupid, especially since I know that I've worked so hard to keep coming back and facing the future head on, but it's even more different now."

 

He waited a bit, trying to gauge any sort of response from the statue.

 

"I'm going far now, like I probably will be swamped with school work and trying to get settled into a new environment. And I won't have too many chances of being able to see Gravity Falls again."

 

His brown eyes became glossy, and he felt himself trying to keep his voice clear but was failing miserably as the sadness seeped into his tone, "I'm going to miss this place so much. And I can't guarantee that I will come back."

 

Dipper felt his heart break at the confession, rubbing at his eyes and trying to swallow through the lump in his throat, laughing a bit bitterly, "Wow, this is dumb. I bet you think this is all funny or annoying, huh? Sorry. I just, I needed to say bye."

 

He opened his eyes and found the tears still coming strong, blurring his vision. Yet even as he tried to clear them he swore he saw a flash of light blue from the right-

 

And nothing was there.

 

Dipper was expecting something magical to happen, just one last time but it seemed like this was really the end. He got up and brushed off the dirt from his jeans, even without the magic though he felt better.

 

"Bye Bill. See you...when I see you."

 

He began to turn away and headed to the right, but stopped when he noticed a carving on the tree-

 

_You're named Pine Tree for a reason in the prophecy._

 

Dipper knew exactly who was writing to him, and allowed a few moment to let that sink in.

 

"Thanks Bill."

 

And with that the man left the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's obvious that the finale is hitting me hard. I'm just really glad that Gravity Falls was able to have such a wonderful run and not only has it taught me a lot, it's also helped me make a ton of friends.
> 
> This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing for GF though, since I just love it too much to let it go just yet. I definitely wanted to finish this though, so I hope y'all enjoyed the last little drabble for this collection and know that there's a lot more coming!


End file.
